The Sixth Year
by DamnTheMan
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on an emotional rollar coaster and fall in love, lust, and hate. By the end of the year they all want to be dead but a force is so strong that they just cant kill themselves.
1. One

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express in stillness. There wasn't anything to say. Their past year at school had been enough. Hermione coughed and Ron shifted in his seat. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, like he did the way to Hogwarts. When things were just normal . . .  
  
"I'm so excited to be going back! Only two more years left!" Hermione said shuffling back into the compartment, with arms filled with tasty treats from the snack cart. Harry sat up in his seat and paid Hermione back right away, grabbing a chocolate frog.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione, where did you get all the money for this?" Ron asked, eyeing Bertie Bott's every flavor Jelly Beans.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she said tossing him a package of jellybeans. Harry smiled and tossed the wrapper of his chocolate frog out-of-the-way.  
  
"So, we have three more hours until we get to Hogwarts. What do you want to do?" Harry asked. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a smile.  
  
"Truth-or-dare!" they said together. Over the summer, Neville had a party and Hermione suggested the American game of truth or dare. The game turned out to be a huge hit and they had been waiting all year to play it again. Harry smiled and nodded, he wasn't fortunate enough to go to Neville's party and he was dying to play.  
  
"I'll get everyone!" Hermione said running out of the compartment. Quickly Harry conjured a small wicker basket and put their treats in it. Ron grabbed a few more things for himself and placed them in the deep pockets of his cloak. Luckily this year they were seated in the larger compartment areas, closer to the luxurious seventh year compartments. The door opened and Neville smiled.  
  
"Splendid idea you guys had," he said, leading the way for Luna, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, and Hermione. Everyone sat and smiled warmly at each other, anticipating the game to start.  
  
"Since Harry wasn't with us last year, lets have him start," Hermione said, bewitching the compartment to go dim. Everyone was impressed when the compartment became a very comfortable warm, which allowed everyone to remove their cloaks, and even added some hovering candles above their heads.  
  
"Bravo," Dean said staring at the candles.  
  
"She is simply amazing," Seamus said to Lavender as he gently clapped his hands. Ron told everyone to shush and edged Harry on.  
  
"Go on, just ask someone, truth or dare," he said. Harry looking around the cozy compartment, thinking of whom to chose.  
  
"Uhh Hermione, truth or dare," he said quickly. Hermione raised her eyebrows and gently stroked her chin, as if thinking about a hard decision.  
  
"Dare," she said, letting the last bit of the word linger in the air. Everyone gasped, and then broke into laughter, even Hermione laughed. When they stopped Harry looked at Hermione and thought of the best dare he could, or maybe the stupidest.  
  
"I dare you to . . .sneak into the first years compartment and bring one here . . .but you have to get them butt naked." Hermione's jaw dropped as Lavender and Parvati giggled.  
  
"Fine," she said ready to tackle the challenge. Hermione left the compartment with a smirk.  
  
"A first year butt naked? That's sort of raunchy, don't you think?" Ron asked looking disgusted.  
  
"She wont do it, I know her," Harry said, now wishing he never made the dare. Minutes later they could hear Hermione and some first year out side the door.  
  
"Now if you want to fit in, you're going to have to prove to me you can," she said in a musing voice.  
  
"But how?" the kid asked.  
  
"Come into the compartment with me, but first take off your clothes." Silence. Parvati and Lavender had to practically glue their hands to their mouths to keep their giggles in. Slowly the door opened and a scared looking first year stepped in. Luna's eyes widened.  
  
"Louie!" she screamed out. The boy turned and looked at Luna.  
  
"Luna!' he screamed and ran out, barely getting his pants back on.  
  
"My stupid brother," Luna said sitting back down. Hermione made a face and sat back down.  
  
"My turn . . .Ron. Truth or dare?" she asked without hesitation. Ron turned red right away; he was hoping she would pick someone other then him.  
  
"Truth," he muttered. The guys all made chicken noises as he glumly looked at Hermione for his question.  
  
"Who do you have a crush one?" she asked. Everyone got silent and just looked at Ron. Ron couldn't tell the truth, so he lied.  
  
"No one. Moving on, Neville truth or dare?" Ron said almost panicking.  
  
"Dare," Neville said, as if being brave.  
  
"Alright then, I dare you to take Luna into the compartment next to us and go all the way!" he said. Neville looked at Luna then shrugged.  
  
"Okay," he said taking her hand and leaving. Ron began to laugh.  
  
"The poor bloke will probably sit in there for the rest of the ride trying to figure out how to get it in there . . .he wont even get it erect!" Ron said laughing at his master plan. Hermione shrugged and looked at Dean.  
  
"Just, you start it from here."  
  
"Okay, Lavender, truth or dare?" he asked Lavender.  
  
"Truth," she said, glaring at Parvati.  
  
"Okay, last year when you said you liked me . . .do you still like me?" he asked. Parvati squealed and Lavender hit her in the stomach with her elbow.  
  
"Yes Dean, I still like you . . ." she said looking away. Dean smiled and took her hand.  
  
"I like you to!" he said in excitement.  
  
"Awe!" Parvati and Hermione said. The other guys rolled their eyes and cleared their throats.  
  
"Parvati, truth or dare?" Lavender asked still looking at Dean.  
  
"Truth."  
  
"When will you tell Seamus you like him?" she asked. Parvati turned bright red and Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with a big grin.  
  
"Well I guess he knows now," she said glumly, but Seamus smiled and took Parvati's hands.  
  
"I like you too!" he said. Hermione leaned over to Ron and Harry.  
  
"Perhaps we leave them in this compartment to do whatever," she suggested, moving towards the door. The boys' practically jumped out of their seats, not wanting to be stuck with two making out couples. Hermione opened the doors to a fresh new compartment and they stepped inside.  
  
"Well that was a game of truth or dare," Harry said, taking up one whole side of the compartment. Hermione shrugged and smiled.  
  
"It was sweet, they told each other how they felt, and that's what's important to our friends.happiness." Harry closed his eyes and fell into a sleep. Hermione and Ron talked the rest of the way about Neville's once party and woke Harry when they got there.  
  
"Back to Hogwarts," they said looking out the window. 


	2. Two

It wasn't long until they were back in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat near the end of the great long Gryffindor table, awaiting the arrival of the first years to be sorted.  
  
"I'm so bloody hungry!" Ron said shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth. Hermione pulled his hand from his mouth and scowled at him. Professor McGonagall finally came out with the three-legged stool and sorting hat. Near the doors Harry could see the first years all tightly standing together. He laughed to himself as Professor McGonagall began to read the names off the list. With Hermione's luck, Louie Lovegood was placed in Gryffindor. Hermione couldn't help but smile at him as he walked past, hands firmly on his pants. Soon enough everyone was sorted and the feast began.  
  
"Finally!" Ron exaggerated and dug in like he hadn't eaten in days. Neville sat staring at Luna from across the room, the food barely making it into his mouth.  
  
"Ron, that was the best dare ever," he finally said after finishing up his pumpkin juice. Hermione smirked at Ron as she helped herself to a blueberry pastry. Harry yawned and outstretched his arms.  
  
"You guys can tend to the first years while I'll help myself to some pumpkin pie by the fire. What's the new password?" he asked, wrapping some pie in a napkin.  
  
"Balzzard Lizard," Hermione said, wrapping herself a pie for later. Ron put half the pie in his cloak not even wrapping it up. Harry smiled as Hermione flicked Ron's ear while he left the table. Few students bothered to look up at him as he left, which probably meant Harry would be left alone in the common room for at least half an hour. The hallways were dark and empty. His feet were the only sound for what sounded like miles. Around the corner Mrs. Norris stood, eyes glowing at Harry.  
  
"I'm only going to the common room, you can follow me if you want," Harry said to her, being as truthful as he could. For a minute the cat just looked on, then was trotting up next to Harry, stealing glances at his wand to make sure she was in total safeness. When Harry reached the staircases, Mrs. Norris sat at the edge, meowing to be picked up.  
  
"Little miss spoiled I presume," he said picking her up in his hands, making sure she didn't rest her feet on his pumpkin pie. The changing stairs didn't do much and Harry felt he was carrying the cat for no reason. When they got to the end Harry bent down to let her go but she dug her claws into him so he snapped back up. If she weren't Filches cat, he would have thrown her against the wall. For a while, he felt a little ridiculous carrying the cat, and then he felt flat out stupid. He was relived when he reached the common room. Thankfully, the cat went down gently. He turned the other way and muttered the password to the fat lady whose portrait swung open. Just as he was stepping in, he heard.  
  
"Thanks for the lift Harry Potter." Right away Harry drew out his wand and whipped around to the voice. The cat was gone, and in her place was a tall raven-haired woman in a deep purple cloak. Her lips were ruby red and she wore shocking green eye shadow, to go with her equally shocking green eyes. She was insanely gorgeous. Harry put his wand away as if summoned to do so.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, dying to know.  
  
"I'm Professor Black, the new defense against the dark arts teacher. I have heard a lot about you and your selfish ways. I knew that they weren't true, and you proved that by carrying me around half the castle, no other boy would do that. They would toss me against the wall, and trust me, they have. I just had to prove the others wrong abut you." Harry was tempted to tell her the only reason he carried her around was because he thought she was Mrs. Norris and didn't want to get in trouble with Filch.  
  
"Well . . .glad I could help," he lied, all he wanted to do was to eat his pie, but she was so beautiful.  
  
"I'll see you in class this week," she said turning on her heel and walking off. Now Harry could see how she was so tall, she wore at least four-inch pumps, black ones too. Harry watched her walk off then stepped inside the common room. The fire was crackling and the room was warm.  
  
"Home sweet home," he said sitting in his favorite chair by the fire. Harry removed his cloak and placed it on the chair then he sat down pulling out his pumpkin pie. Just as he was about to take a bite, he could hear Hermione say the password outside the door. He frowned and hid his pie as Hermione, Ron, the first years and everyone else came into the common room. Hermione explained a few things to the first years while Ron joined Harry by the fire.  
  
"Did you see that woman in the hall? Man she was hot," Ron said taking out his pie.  
  
"She's the new defense against the dark arts teacher," Harry said, now eating his pie.  
  
"That woman? She looks like she is going to be an escort to some bloke who likes whores for the night," Hermione said disgusted. The rest of the Gryffindor house members went up to their dormitories, ready for their first day of classes tomorrow. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had grown and reputation for being night owls in the common room so no one even bothered to stay behind with them.  
  
"So another year here," Ron said staring into the fire. Hermione shrugged and finished off her pie.  
  
"I don't know, I have a feeling this year is going to be very ground- breaking," Hermione said, not knowing how ground breaking the year would actually be.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, feeling like nothing interesting would ever happen.  
  
"Just look at what happened on the train, and the school year didn't even start yet. This year we're sixteen, more mature, more options. This is your last year to goof around, next year you guys are going to have to be a little more stern in your studies if you ever want to make it out there," Hermione said as matter of factly.  
  
"She can turn into a cat," Harry said out of nowhere, thoughts still on the mysterious, new teacher.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, angry that her statement was totally blown off.  
  
"Professor Black."  
  
"That's her name? I was expecting Professor Super Sexy Leather Pants," Ron said. Hermione turned around and hit him upside the head.  
  
"Ow," he said rubbing his head.  
  
"You're so immature," Hermione said, she didn't even think Professor Black, or whatever her name was, was that pretty. Finally Harry stood and walked up to the stairs to the dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight, see you in the morning," he said and went to bed. 


End file.
